


Reine (par Angelica R)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: Mille petites déclarations [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - No War of The Five Kings, Endgame Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Happy Ending, Jaime Lannister Lives, Knight Brienne of Tarth, No Angst, POV Brienne of Tarth, Tournaments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: [UA sans guerre] : Le jour où Jaime la choisit comme reine d'amour et de beauté lors d'un tournoi, Brienne est la première surprise. Braime
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Mille petites déclarations [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Reine (par Angelica R)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION  
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :  
> "Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !  
> Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Angelica R) : GOT ne m'appartient pas. C'est un UA sans guerre des cinq rois ni longue nuit, où tout va bien et où Jaime et Brienne sont heureux ensemble parce que c'est ça le vrai canon, je ne veux rien entendre ! (*s'engouffre dans son déni*).

À cet instant précis, Brienne de Torth maudissait très fortement sa jambe droite.

Si elle ne se l'était pas tordue quelques jours plus tôt, elle aurait pu elle aussi concourir au tournoi du jour, au lieu de devoir être parmi les spectateurs.

Certes, cela lui permettait de voir Jaime défoncer tout ses opposants (comme on pouvait l'attendre de lui), mais elle aurait largement préféré pouvoir se mesurer à son époux et le battre à plate couture (ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle n'en doutait pas).

Mais à la place, elle devait y assister sans avoir la possibilité d'y prendre part, même si cela lui avait permis de faire la connaissance d'une jeune fille nommée Arya Stark, avec qui elle avait un peu discuté, et qui avait l'air d'être une de ses plus grandes fans, l'admirant beaucoup pour être parvenue à être devenue une des premières femmes à officiellement devenir chevalier dans le royaume, ce que la noble souhaitait également grandement faire.

Jaime avait fini par remporter la joute (sans réelle surprise pour qui que ce soit), et ça avait donc été à lui de désigner comme il se doit la reine d'amour et de beauté.

Brienne ne s'attendait pas à être choisie.

Certes oui, Jaime l'aimait tout comme elle l'aimait, mais elle était loin d'être jolie, et elle n'avait pas la beauté resplendissante de Cersei Lannister, celle de Sansa Stark ou celle de Margaery Tyrell, toutes trois présentes à ce tournoi.

Et pourtant… c'était _elle_ qu'il avait choisi.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être étonnée, mais, alors qu'il la couronnait ainsi, devant tout le monde, et devant le regard enragé de Cersei Lannister auquel elle ne fit même pas attention, elle se mit à sourire, les joues rouges.

C'était son moment.

Hors de question que qui ou quoi que ce soit le gâche.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, les rôles étaient inversés, c'était elle qui faisait le tournoi, et lui qui était dans les tribunes, à l'encourager (à cause d'une épaule démise due à une mauvaise chute de cheval), et elle était bien décidée à gagner, _pour lui_.

Ce qu'elle avait fait, _bien sûr_.

Quand elle avait dû à son tour choisir quelqu'un, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle s'était dirigée vers Jaime, et qu'elle avait posé la couronne sur sa tête.

Elle était sa reine et il était son roi, qui d'autre aurait-elle pu choisir exactement ?

Certes, ce n'était pas très orthodoxe de choisir _un homme_ comme _reine_ d'amour et de beauté, mais après tout, Brienne n'avait jamais été le genre de femme à tout faire comme tout le monde.

Et puis, de toute façon, le sourire radieux de Jaime avait parfaitement suffit à compenser les regards étonnés des uns et des autres.


End file.
